User blog:Goregutz619/HXH episode 98 discussion
sorry for the delay. i was at camp. quite a lenghty one, really. plus, my internet was capped. and the speed was very slow. practically nothing. and thank you whoever did the episode summary for last episode and this episode. a few things i wanted to discuss about last weeks, which i kind of left out. well. actually, its just one think and its regarding the animation. not really a big thing but i really though they could have maybe changed it although u guys might not feel that way. just something personal. the example is a bit pervy but nothing pervy intended which is why i'll provide an example from another anime for it. anyway, this is it: zazan's clothes (if we can call them clothes) didnt really look like clothes. i mean, it's as if they just coloured in her chest yellow, upon which her bra is meant to be but it didnt feel like they added an extra layer of clothes. if that meakes any sense to you. this only happened sometimes, only in one or two scenes. it wasnt in all the scenes like the example i'll give from the another anime. the same goes for the guy who was brought in front of zazan and turned into an ant. his underwear looked the same. it just doesnt look like they're wearing it. only that that part was coloured in. enough with the underwears and bras. moving on to a better example. one of the latest episodes of toriko. if u guys watch that. all four of the heaveanly beasts are soaked in blood (surprisingly, they put in blood after 119 episodes of no blood) but the blood doesnt really look like its coming from a wound. itfeels more like they've face painted red lines all over their body. in HXH when u see blood, u can feel the wound. anyway, moving on to this week's episode. it was kinda slow. but i ded enjoy it. just becuase something is slow, doesnt mean that it was crap. you have to look at every episode with a different perpsective. anyway, killua still remembers what his brother taught him. that is good to hear. him an gon seperate. melereon follows them. regarding their conversation, what would u have done, or what do u think is the right thing to do? the two questions could have different answers. would u have stayed low or chose what gon chose????? we see morel and knov on "buisness" i like how HXH sometimes brings a bit of politics (and a lot of that in the next arc). its kind of unique. knuckle and shoot are also debating on a similar topic. snake guy tries to kill gon. epic fail!!!! finally, bat and owl arrive. cant wait for the fight by the way, in blogs like these, how do u put pics? i wouldnt have mind providing examples for the earlier discussion...or maybe it would have been kind of pervy just having pics of zazans tits but for the future, i might need to do it. would really apreciate ur help thanx Category:Blog posts